transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Backfire's Review Responses 2
Sunday, December 12th 2010 Numero dos, pretty good reception again. Reviews responses are in BOLD. 001 I have yet to not enjoy a scene run by this guy. He's good at both providing a good 'ol brawl and coming up with something different to break the pace on occassion. He can be a little on edge at times, but aren't we all? He at least knows when to pull back and cool his heels first. Overall, he's done very good and hiring him for TP staff was a definate good idea. Glad you're enjoying the scenage 001, and glad I'm still varying them up enough that it's not the same scene day in and day out. I'll be the first to admit, I can fly off the handle with enough provacation. And yeah, I'm trying to conduct myself in a more professional manner.. which includes stepping away from a problem for a better perspective, or simply asking other's opinions on the matter. 002 I'd like to say that Backfire is doing a good job in keeping up with tp's across the mush. THere's been a lot of activity lately on the +tpinfo and that's good to see. I've seen Backfire help with scenes before and he'll also help get plots off the ground when needed. Aside from that, Backfire also is pretty page friendly if you try to get a hold of him for something. I appreciate that and thank BF for helping this place be fun. I am trying to keep a bead on all the different things we have going on, which I must confess.. isn't as easy as it looks. But I'm hanging in there, and managing to run the scenes I want to showcase. On the same foot, I have no qualms with helping bigger scenes on my end.. or helping to develop other's TPs. And one thing I've endeavored to be, is easily approachable. Thanks for the review 002!! 003 I have to say that the one time I had the pleasure of playing all the way through in a scene with Backfire(of his own devising), it was a good time. I had a few issues with vague description in some of the other scenes I dropped into that were run by he, but that could have been my own lateness to the TP. It's hard to tell, but possibly something to watch for. Kudos and keep up the good work. I believe I know the scene or scenes in question 003, and you have my apologies for the vague description/s. It's not easy going against the grain and trying something new, and even failures are good learning experiences. And from those missteps, we learn what works and what doesn't. So I guess, thanks for being my test guinea pig? Haha. 004 Backfire, your doing a decent job. I just wish the TP Staff in general would run TP's earlier rather then later. Thanks 004, and yes.. we do seem to be centered on delivering TPs later in the nights. One reason for that being, we don't really have enough interest to run things earlier in the day. Also, putting things like important plot points in time slots that has limited potential for exposure.. will leave most wondering what really happened, or if they missed something. But with your suggestion in mind, I'll try to run some things these next two months earlier.. and see how it works out. 005 Backfire is always on top of things! Quick to act when necessary, and runs enjoyable plots. Keep up the good work! Not too much to add in here, thanks for the input 005. 006 Backfire=Backfire was extremely helpful after a minor bit of drama/rage earlier today. Much kudos, as he/she(?) took the time to step out into other messengers and speak to me about the troubles I had, and also acted very professionally while doing so. Thanks 006, and it's bound to happen. We have so many different personalities from everywhere, not everyone is going to get along 100% of the time. The important thing is, that we all cool our heads and decide to move FORWARD in the right direction.. instead of clinging to prejudices. 007 Great job with TPs and wiki updating and with the sheer enthusiasm for the job. I also like the fact that you play so many different characters and at the same time you don't seem to mind them taking second stage to other FCs and characters at the scene. As far as criticism, honestly it's tough to come up with much. I feel your plots feel a teensy bit scripted, that might be something to watch out for. I EXPECT plots to be mostly scripted, they just don't always have to feel that way. Anyway, keep up the great work! Good observation 007, something I've been trying to work on.. less script and more 'fly by the seat of my pants' style. I feel it's working out alright, and I'll doubly keep this in mind after your review. I do not mind at all if other people's characters take center stage, in fact.. I implore it! We are all telling this story, it only makes sense.. really. 008 I don't know much about how Backfire has been doing as TPstaff -- but that's because my online times are not conducive to my getting to participate in TP events much at all if ever. Otherwise, though, Backfire is a helpful and approachable member of the staff -- something that has seemed rare of late and I am very glad to see changing for the better. This is ________'s player, because I don't believe in hiding behind anonymity. Wow, another person saying I'm approachable and easy to speak with. Maybe I should stop? Haha, just kidding with you 008. Thanks for the comments!! 009 I really enjoyed the Femax. I didn't feel lost at all during the TP nor was it too long or short. It was a fun and exciting TP that didn't make anyone feel left out. I definitely want to see more stuff like Femax. Sweet, it was a pleasure to run Femax for everyone involved. I alone can't take the praise though, as numerous others took the ball and ran with it as they saw fit. Most notably, Fortress Maximus' player. He was a delight to work alongside, so look out for future co-piloted plots with that same back and forth feel. Category:Reviews